


One Too Many

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, NC-17, Ratings: R, Smut, very bad comedy, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Synopsis: Sungkyu has seen it now one time too often, and decides that he has a point to make. He launches his brilliantly evil (although not very well thought out) plan for search & destroy…target: Nam Woohyun.Comments: NC-17 for language, violence, and senseless character death…just kidding. It’s crack with a pinch of fluff, both of which are rather horribly failed attempts. And smut. Bad bad bad smut.Title: One Too ManyChapters: ONESHOTGenre/s: crack & fluffWarnings: none aside from mentions of smut fanfics. Oh, and the gay sexRating: PG-17 (M)Pairings/Characters: WooGyu and the rest of Infinite





	One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Asian Fanfics account.

A low, almost guttural growl escaped his lips. His entire body was shivering ever so slightly, and that’s when Sunggyu decided that he just had to do something about it. He slammed his laptop shut indignantly, earning cautiously curious glances from his band mates (except Sungjong, who was currently in his own world – again – this time consumed by a game on his phone). When he didn’t explain the outburst like he usually did in unnaturally high tones and at an inhuman speed, the other members continued what they had been doing. They had all learnt the hard way when to leave it alone and let Sunggyu stew.

 

Sunggyu’s eyes savagely scanned the room for signs of his soon-to-be victim, and the absence of said member made his eyes twitch in irritation. So, he got up (almost knocking the chair he’d been sitting on down to the floor in the process) and stormed out of the living room of the dorm he was sharing with the six other members for the duration of their stay in Japan.

 

Sunggyu looked everywhere; the kitchen, the bedrooms, and the balcony. He’d even looked under the beds, in the closets and behind the curtains just in case his target had heard him coming and the instinct called self-preservation had caused him to try to hide.

 

Now though, he was standing in the passage panting softly and cursing under his breath, then it dawned on him; the one place he hadn’t looked – the bathroom. He huffed to himself and then marched down the passage, not even slowing down before he reached the door and rather violently swung it open.

 

There stood Nam Woohyun, in all his (naked) glory, arm still stretched out towards the towel hanging innocently on the wall, eyes wide with shock and lips slightly parted. No doubt, the vocalist had been singing softly to himself (which was very unlike him) before being so rudely interrupted. In the meantime, while the seconds ticked by as the two men stood facing each other, Sunggyu’s slight shivers had morphed into full-blown and very noticeable tremors. Finally regaining his sense of dignity (and much to fangirls-the-world-over’s disappointment) Woohyun very quickly grabbed the towel, settling for just bunching it up to hide the important bits before turning on Sunggyu, glaring.

“What the hell, Hyu-“

“WHY are you ALWAYS on top?!” Sunggyu suddenly bellowed, effectively drowning out and disregarding Woohyun’s justifiably indignant and confused question.

“What on earth are you on about now?” Woohyun shouted back.

“Oh, don’t come with that! You know EXACTLY what I’m talking about!” Sunggyu retorted, earning a frown from Woohyun.

Naturally, by this point there was more than just one pair of raised eyebrows in the living room. Even Sungjong had paused his game to listen in on the ensuing argument.

 

“No, I really don’t. Would you calm down?” Woohyun (still speaking a little loudly) said as he stepped closer to Sunggyu, reaching out a hand he could sacrifice without sacrificing anymore of his dignity to grab Sunggyu’s shoulder in an effort to get him to calm down.

“I WILL NOT! DON”T TOUCH ME!” Sunggyu yelled, hitting Woohyun’s hand away, “You’re ALWAYS on top! Why not me?!”

 

By now, fellow band members had started cautiously leaking into the hallway in a bid to hear better (rather stealthily, I might add).

“Hyung, please calm down. What are you talking about?” Woohyun asked gently. He had learnt at a young age that when arguing, it accomplished nothing to stand and scream at each other. An argument got sorted out a lot sooner when you sat down and acted like civilized human beings. Of course, because it had been said softly, the other members hadn’t heard it, so they were all still anticipating Woohyun’s rebuttal.

“ANSWER ME! …always on top…I also want to be on top…” Sunggyu said, his voice much softer now, but still loud enough to bounce off of the walls – in fact, he was almost down to the decibels intended for human ears.

 

“Are they fighting about positions?!” Dongwoo whispered, voicing the thought the other members had been having.

“I guess so.” Sungyeol replied, shrugging.

“Must be.” Hoya agreed.

“Well, it’s boring now.” Sungjong declared, adding his two cents’ worth before disappearing back into the living room to continue his game.

 

Now, truth be told, Sunggyu was kind of crushing on Woohyun…badly, but in his mind, when (if) he eventually did confess to Woohyun, it would be all hugs and tears and smiles and gentle kisses and Woohyun bending to his will – quite literally, thank you very much.

In fact, all the members knew about Sunggyu’s feelings, and had even been giving him advice and trying to help him get the message across to Woohyun (who, it seemed, was rather dense about realizing subtle – and even not-so-subtle – hints), and this fact was reiterated by Myungsoo’s question.

“When did they get together?”

“Maybe Sunggyu-hyung jumped him like I’d suggested.” Hoya remarked proudly.

Dongwoo shrugged and then, now being bored of the lack of voices emanating from the bathroom, returned to the movie, which had been abandoned to play to a couple of empty sofas, and Sungjong’s deaf ears. Don’t misunderstand the maknae, it’s not that he didn’t care, he did – a lot (in fact, he was always fully aware of what was going on around him; he simply chose to ignore it if it didn’t concern him, he sometimes chose to ignore it if it did concern him too – it depended on how much trouble he was in; Sungjong just didn’t see the point in making one’s life more complicated than it already is).

 

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, Sunggyu continued his merciless staring attack on Woohyun. It was all Dongwoo’s fault. He had suggested reading fanfictions for ideas on how to confess; after all it had worked out so nicely for him. Of course, Dongwoo had never said anything about reading the smut, but Sunggyu’s curiosity had got the better of him. It had started off as nothing more than ‘hmmmm…..what’s this about?’ but had rather suddenly transitioned into ‘….why am I NEVER the top?!...Maybe this one….no, no, DEFINITELY not!’

 

By now Woohyun was starting to feel (understandably) uncomfortable, and to be honest: a little violated too. His shifted his gaze around the room, unable to maintain eye-contact with Sunggyu while his eyes still bore into Woohyun’s as if he was trying to burn a hole right through Woohyun’s head with nothing more than the intensity of his glare. A feat that would most certainly be note-worthy if accomplished.

Woohyun finally injected as much annoyance and authority into his voice as he could muster given his current situation, and was quite pleased with the results.

“Sunggyu, what do you want?”

 

This had quickly proved to be the wrong thing to do.

“I’m a MAN!” Sunggyu yelled before suddenly launching himself at Woohyun in a full-blown attack, and knocking the poor man to the ground. In the hallway, the fellow members had decided they’d heard enough and, not wanting to be emotionally or mentally scarred for the rest of their lives, dissolved back into the seclusion of the living room and its movie – the volume of which was quickly increased.

During Sunggyu’s surprise attack, Woohyun had accidently let go of the only thing protecting his already rather fragile dignity when his hand had instinctively flown up to help its counterpart in preventing Sunggyu’s body from crashing into him completely.

The problem now was that he was naked, trapped underneath a strong opponent whose eyes were harbouring a very unnerving glint. Woohyun tried to reach for the discarded towel and push Sunggyu off of himself at the same time. Unfortunately for Woohyun, this was misinterpreted by Sunggyu as a bid for dominance, and a small (albeit impressively energetic) wrestling match unfolded.

 

Woohyun now had a much bigger problem: not only was he naked, trapped underneath a strong opponent whose eyes were harbouring a very unnerving glint while now wrestling with said opponent; but now Sunggyu’s thigh was rubbing rather deliciously against what would soon prove to be a very prominent erection. Woohyun’s face was becoming flushed very quickly from the combination of unintentional ministrations and the effort involved in the wrestling match.

“Hyung,” Woohyun grunted, trying his best to remain composed, “you should really stop doing that.”

Sunggyu shifted in an attempt to look at Woohyun and tell him off, but the movement earned him a soft groan that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Never, in all his life, had he heard such a captivating sound. It was so…sensual, and it sent that feeling of electricity firing off to his groin. Suddenly, Sunggyu was overcome with the desperate urge to hear it again (mostly because he felt like he was in control of Woohyun, but also because he enjoyed the feeling it sent through him), so he gently rocked his body forward, successfully gaining another soft moan. He watched as Woohyun’s eyes fluttered and his lips parted when he did it a third time.

Sunggyu couldn’t help it; his body had moved on its own. The next thing he was aware of was that he was pressing his lips tentatively against Woohyun’s, and then suddenly he had been roughly shoved off of Woohyun, who was now staring at him with eyes almost bursting with unasked questions.

 

The silence was growing thick and heavy between them and a good few seconds had passed before either man said anything.

“Hyung, why did you-“

“Idon’tknow!Itjusthappened.Youlookedsoamazing,Icouldn’thelpit.ThenextthingIknewIwaskissingyou,andyou’renaked,butIloveyou!” Sunggyu replied very quickly - panicking, then (realizing what he’d just said) clamped both his hands over his mouth.

Woohyun either hadn’t heard or had misunderstood what Sunggyu had just admitted (which experience had taught Sunggyu was very possible), or Woohyun was seriously considering what had just been blurted out. Sunggyu hoped it was the former…unless Woohyun loved him back….then it could be the latter.

Either way, the silence was torture for Sunggyu, and it seemed to stretch into forever before Woohyun spoke, making Sunggyu’s already racing heart jolt and then impress him by proceeding to increase the speed it had already been beating with.

“You love me?”

 

Deciding that he might as well go for it, Sunggyu nodded and dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Then why were you trying to kill me?” Woohyun countered, forehead wrinkled deeply – evidence of his mind working really hard in an admirable but futile attempt to figure out exactly what was going on in Sunggyu’s mind.

“Fanfictions.” Sunggyu answered simply, still not lifting his head from the apparently extremely interesting floor.

“I don’t follow…” Woohyun frowned, pulling his towel expertly over himself. Actually, even ninjas would be impressed at the swiftness of that movement.

“You’re always the top…” Sunggyu offered weakly, his voice trailing off and understanding dawned in Woohyun’s eyes. Suddenly, and rather loudly, the bathroom was filled with the hearty sound of Woohyun laughing. A voice belonging to Myungsoo sounded out in the living room: “Sounds like Woohyun-hyung won.”

 

Woohyun had to calm himself down before continuing.

“You got so worked up over the imaginations of fans?” He asked, standing up. ”And here I was worried I’d done something to upset you.” He continued, holding out a hand to help Sunggyu up off of the floor.

Accepting the offered hand, Sunggyu stood up and chanced a look at Woohyun, who (much to his relief was smiling.

“You’re not mad?” He asked.

“Mad?” Woohyun repeated, considering the question (complete with a hand holding onto his chin), “No, I’m not mad. In pain, yes.” He smiled again and then became serious. “We need to talk, and this is hardly the place for that.

 

A few minutes later both men were sitting on Woohyun’s bed in his room. Woohyun had slipped into his pajama pants and an old t-shirt, having decided that being donned in nothing but a towel was inappropriate when discussing one’s feelings. He turned to Sunggyu.

“So,” He started.

Sunggyu visibly tensed. It was the moment of truth. Everything came down to the next few words that would be processed in Woohyun’s brain very carefully, and finally make their way down to his mouth, where those carefully chosen words would be just as carefully spoken. Sunggyu was wrong.

“You love me, eh?” Woohyun suddenly blurted out, a little too giddy for Sunggyu’s comfort.

“Uh…yea…” Sunggyu replied, a little uncertain. Woohyun beamed.

“I can live with that.” He said simply, before adding rather callously: “Do we have sex now, or do I have to wait?”

Sunggyu, taken aback by the unexpected question, hesitated. His mouth still opened and closed in a valiant attempt at speaking words though. Woohyun grinned, and leaned back on the bed.

“I’m kidding, Hyung….unless you want to…then I’m not joking…”

Sunggyu blinked a few times before he realised that Woohyun was teasing him. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘two can play that game.’

He gently ran his hand up Woohyun’s thigh, watching it and feeling Woohyun tense under his touch. When he felt that his hand had reach the perfect spot (you know, where it’s too low down to be sexual, but too high up to be friendly), he looked up at Woohyun and whispered: “We can if you want to.”

 

Sunggyu didn’t miss the glint that flashed in Woohyun’s eyes before Sunggyu leaned forward, intending to tease him by pulling away just before their lips touched. He hadn’t been expecting to be met halfway, and he certainly hadn’t been expecting Woohyun’s…enthusiasm, which made quick work of getting Sunggyu trapped underneath him.

Woohyun’s hands were everywhere. Sunggyu never knew that the other man could move so swiftly. In fact, Woohyun’s hands were reaching and touching parts of Sunggyu’s body that Sunggyu was fairly confident should have been inaccessible. Deciding that sense didn’t really matter at that point, Sunggyu allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Woohyun’s lips pressing against his and the way their bodies seemed to melt into each other.

Then Woohyun was moving down, leaving open kisses along Sunggyu’s neck and collarbones, before moving even lower to start a merciless attack on his nipples. Sunggyu never bothered with wondering when exactly Woohyun had taken his top off because that would require thinking, and right at that moment Sunggyu’s brain was refusing to do anything other than submerge itself in the hormones flooding his body.

Then, all too soon in Sunggyu’s humble opinion, Woohyun was back up to eye level, centimeters away from him, eyes staring intently at him.

“Kiss me.” Sunggyu heard himself say, and he applauded his unintentional courage quietly to himself. Woohyun obliged, leaning down to capture Sunggyu’s lips in what would be their first real kiss. The electricity it sent throughout Sunggyu’s body amazed him, and he wrestled for dominance with Woohyun’s tongue, savouring the taste he hoped would become familiar. The kiss was sending wave after wave of chemical electricity down to Sunggyu’s groin, and suddenly just kissing the younger boy wasn’t enough. He needed more.

Just as he was about to break the kiss to inform Woohyun of this new development, Sunggyu’s back arched suddenly as he felt Woohyun’s hand slip down into his pants, skipping the whole playing with him through his underwear step. His foggy brain somehow realised that that had been the reason why Woohyun had stopped kissing him; to open his pants. He swore to himself that he would keep a constant eye on those hands from now on – they were far too sneaky.

A moan escaped Sunggyu’s lips as he felt Woohyun’s hand close around him and begin to move within the confines of his underwear. Woohyun’s hand was warm, and his grip was just firm enough to let Sunggyu know it was there. Soon Sunggyu was squirming as much as he could, moaning breathlessly in between the chaste kisses he and Woohyun were sharing. Sunggyu didn’t realise that he was digging his fingers into Woohyun’s shoulders, or that Woohyun was smiling against his lips. All he knew was the hand attacking him, bringing him closer and closer to that wonderful release his body was now aching for.

 

Then, Woohyun’s hand was gone, and so were his kisses along with the rest of Sunggyu’s clothing. Sungyu groaned loudly, keeping his eyes shut. He was not pleased. When a few seconds (five and a half years, if you asked Sunggyu) had passed, he finally voiced his discontent.

“Woohyun.” He warned.

His unspoken request was answered almost immediately. Sunggyu’s eyes snapped open, and then shut just as quickly when he felt first THE single coldest substance on earth being poured onto his aching member, and then the blissfully contrasting wet heat of Woohyun’s mouth as he wasted no time in taking as much of Sunggyu into his mouth as he could. Woohyun hitched Sunggyu’s legs up, letting them bend at the knees as he positioned himself comfortable between them. His pace alternated between fast and slow, and gentle and rough, effectively preventing Sunggyu from forming coherent sentences. Woohyun’s tongue seemed to dance around Sunggyu’s member, dragging trails of heated bliss up and down his full length when Woohyun ventured down the side of Sunggyu’s member, draggin his tongue across the pulsing vein underneath, just to suck on it as he made his way back up. Once on top, Woohyun would lap at the split, before rolling his tongue around the head, and then taking Sunggyu into his mouth again. In no time at all Sunggyu felt his body tensing up again, and then Woohyun’s tongue disappeared from him and the hot mouth was replaced with a warm hand, and Sunggyu shuddered gently as he felt Woohyun’s body rubbing against his as he made his way back up to Sunggyu’s face to whisper into his ear.

Having Woohyun’s voice so close to his ear that he could literally feel each word Woohyun spoke, Sunggyu shivered at what was whispered to him.

“The fans put me on top, Hyung,” Woohyun explained, running a hand down Sunggyu’s thigh, “because I am a top.”

As the last word left Woohyun’s lips, he smartly and very suddenly slid a finger into Sunggyu, causing him to almost crawl up the bed on his back in an attempt to escape. Woohyun simply followed, and started thrusting slowly at first but his pace picked up according to Sunggyu’s moans. His other hand never stopped stroking Sunggyu in an attempt to distract him – which was working. Soon Sunggyu was prepared enough for two fingers, and then even three. Each new finger elicited a gasp at first and then moans from Sunggyu, which travelled straight to Woohyun’s groin. Sunggyu’s moaning and panting was a continuous reminder of his own aching and neglected manhood. Woohyun took his time as best as he could in preparing Sunggyu. He wanted to make sure that his hyung would thoroughly enjoy this experience; mostly so that he’d be allowed to do it again.

Being patient was proving to be very difficult for Woohyun though, and he mentally slapped himself on his back for making it as far as he had without spreading Sunggyu’s legs and just ramming himself into him.

Thankfully though, Sunggyu suddenly shouted out the words he’d been hoping to hear.

“Oh, just fuck me already!”

Woohyun grinned triumphantly and after removing his fingers and grabbing possessively onto his hips, he entered Sunggyu in one swift movement causing Sunggyu to pull Woohyun down onto himself.

“DO THAT AGAIN!!!” Sunggyu yelled, and Woohyun raised an eyebrow. How lucky. He’d hit Sunggyu’s prostate with the very first thrust. In all honesty, it had been a complete fluke. He had actually been consumed by the feeling of being clamped so tightly that if Sunggyu hadn’t yelled at exactly the time he had, Woohyun would’ve simply continued pounding ruthlessly into him. Not deliberately, of course.

Never-the-less, Woohyun embarked on his search for Sunggyu’s prostate, but after a few thrusts was rudely interrupted by Sunggyu’s complaint (“Fuck. It hurts. Why aren’t you doin-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”) when he finally found what he was looking for. Positioning himself to hit his prostate as often as he could, Woohyun started thrusting faster and harder. He was rewarded with rather loud moans and words he’d never heard before but was fairly certain were some form of swearing.

Woohyun bent down and bit into the junction between Sunggyu’s shoulder and neck at the same time that he grabbed Sunggyu’s member, matching his hand movements to his thrusts.

Sunggyu’s fingers were pressed so hard into Woohyun’s back, that he could feel his nails digging into his skin, and he was sure Sunggyu had actually broken the skin. It didn’t take much longer for Sunggyu’s back to arch spectacularly off of the bed as he came hard, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his scream.

 

Woohyun continued to thrust into Sunggyu, speeding up when Sunggyu’s back had collapsed back onto the bed. After a few more thrusts he felt the tell-tale signs of his own impending orgasm, and his thrusts became haphazard and primal. Woohyun’s head dropped and his eyes closed as he released himself as deep into Sunggyu as he could, before collapsing onto the bed next to his new lover.

 

Neither man said anything until their breathing had almost returned to normal. Sunggyu rolled his head to look at Woohyun, eyes glaring dangerously. Woohyun (having felt the movement, and moved his head to look at the older male) smiled innocently.

“Nam Woohyun, you are in so much trouble.” Sunggyu said, folding his arms over his chest.

“You enjoyed it.” Woohyun countered.

Sunggyu blushed, “That’s beside the point!” He replied, voice a little too high-pitched to be convincing.

“You still love me.” Woohyun grinned, running a hand across Sunggyu’s torso to hold him.

“Also beside the point.” Sunggyu stated. “You took advantage of me!”

“And you loved it.” Woohyun added.

Sunggyu continued to stare at Woohyun for a long time, and then asked the new question that had formed in his still somewhat fuzzy brain: “Are we together now?”

Woohyun laughed, and then lifted himself to look deeply into Sunggyu’s eyes. “Yes. We are.” Then he placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Sunggyu’s lips before making himself comfortable next to his hyung again.

“It kind of burns, you know.” Sunggyu mumbled. Woohyun kissed the part of Sunggyu’s forehead he could reach, and then sat up when Sunggyu did.

“Next time, I’m on top!” Sunggyu suddenly declared, turning to face Woohyun.

Woohyun fell back onto his bed laughing, his arms flung out on either side of him. Sunggyu, indignant that Woohyun found this funny, turned to face away from his young lover. There was silence for a good few minutes, before Woohyun turned his head to look at Sunggyu’s sulking back. “If it bothers you that much, why don’t you just write your own one?”

Sunggyu lightly smacked Woohyun on the stomach, but in his mind a story had already begun to form.

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST EVER INFINITE FANFICTION!!!! 
> 
> Whoooooooooo!!! This started off in all honesty as a fanfic in which Sunggyu would top Woohyun, but I just couldn’t put Woohyunnie at the bottom…not with the way the story was unfolding. Also because it’s pretty rare to find a Sunggyu topping Woohyun smut fanfic, and that got me wondering how our dear hamster leader would feel about that.


End file.
